


Dear Rain

by inanis_mortem



Series: Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 2018 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: Sunday July 29th: Rain





	Dear Rain

**Author's Note:**

> something small to start off the week with!

Azura curls up in front of the fireplace, swaddled in blankets, staring blearily at the rain that pours outside, retreating back into the blankets when lightning flashes across the sky, illuminating the dark room. The lights flicker on and then off and Azura rolls her eyes towards the ceiling, barely reacting when the door creaks open.

“Dear, it’s not that bad,” Olivia chuckles, carrying a candle as she sits next Azura, reaching out to pat what little head is still sticking out of what Olivia believes is every single blanket in the house. “It’s just rain.” Azura huffs softly, pulling her head further in and Olivia laughs quietly, blowing out the candle before she yanks at one of the blankets. “Dear, can you share?” 

There’s no movement from the mass of blankets for a moment before it shifts and a hand pokes out, somehow opening a path to where Azura sits on pillows. Olivia laughs, crawling in so she can curl up with Azura before the blankets crash back down on them when Azura pulls her arm back.

“It’s loud,” Azura grumps as she wraps her arms around Olivia, making a hole in the mass of blankets so there’s fresh air coming in. “And there’s lightning. Rain makes the air sticky and we can’t go outside.”

Thunder booms again and Azura clings to Olivia, groaning when the light sputter once more. Olivia chuckles, stroking Azura’s hair with the hand that currently isn’t trapped under Azura, pressing soft kiss to the top of Azura’s head.

“That’s too bad, didn’t you want to paint today?”

“Watercolour with the new supplies Shigure gave me,” Azura murmurs, shifting so her elbow isn’t awkwardly jammed into Olivia’s rib cage, voice growing sleepy as she snuggles into Olivia.

“Maybe tomorrow then,” Olivia replies, the warmth of the blankets, the fire and Azura making her drowsy as well. Azura makes a noncommittal noise before she shuts her eyes, soft snores drifting from her moments later. She only moves Azura’s head onto a pillow so her arm won’t be numb when they wake up before she rests her chin on top Azura’s head and goes to sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

It’s still raining when they wake up, picking themselves off the cushions, trying to work out the kinks in their backs. Olivia stretches out, nearly bending backwards into a bridge to hear her back crack before she doesn’t feel as stiff anymore. Azura is less successful, grumbling about how they’re getting old and such as they stumble to the kitchen where Olivia hopes the fridge has kept everything fresh and nothing has gone bad.

The electricity is still dead so they don’t try to open the fridge in fear of losing all the food but there’s still bread with peanut butter and instant coffee. Azura shies away from the coffee in favour of some tea, wrinkling her nose as Olivia tries to drink it without creamer. When Olivia opts for too much honey instead and Azura’s horrified look is enough to make her shriek with laughter.

They can somewhat see the sun when breakfast is done, there’s rainbow forming in the distance and it’s only raining lightly and Olivia is tired of being cooped up in the house. She slides the patio door open, ignoring Azura’s confused inquiries before she steps outside into the rain, dancing carelessly around the patio. When she spins around, Azura is hanging out by the door, shaking her head.

“Come on, Azura!" 

“You’re going to get sick and I’m going to get sick.”

“Azuraaaa!” Olivia begs, going for another spin and when she turns around again, Azura is out as well, blue hair sticking to her skin, green eyes glittering with annoyance and fondness as she rises onto her toes to grasp Olivia’s face to kiss her.

They stay outside, Olivia dragging Azura around and Azura half heartedly joining in. Azura starts sneezing at the half an hour mark and when they go in, they’re freezing and Olivia realizes that dancing in the rain might not be the best idea.

((They spend a week in bed fighting off colds and fevers and Olivia never really hears the end of it))


End file.
